


5 ways Dean makes Sam laugh

by schneestern



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-03
Updated: 2007-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneestern/pseuds/schneestern
Summary: Prompted and inspired by the lovelystir_of_echoes





	5 ways Dean makes Sam laugh

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted and inspired by the lovely [](http://stir-of-echoes.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://stir-of-echoes.livejournal.com/)**stir_of_echoes**

1) The easiest way to make Sam laugh is to tickle him. Always has been that way ever since he was still a small toddler and Dean had to comfort him when Dad was away. Little baby Sammy loved to be tickled on the soles of his feet. He bubbled over with glee when Dean did it, chubby cheeks getting red from too much laughing.

Grown up Sam is a little trickier but Dean found all the right spots during long, hot nights, when there was nothing else to do but lie in bed all day.

When Dean tickles Sam now on that spot below his ribcage, a little towards the back (right below the scar Sam got when he was eight and fell on a sharp stone while running from a demon) Sam tries to wriggle away every time. But Dean pins him down and eventually Sam will start laughing, that deep throaty laugh that makes his eyes shine.

2) Okay, so Dean didn't exactly plan for the pea to get stuck in his nose. Really. Just an accident. But it made Sam fall over laughing, so it was worth it. Dean would rather not like to be reminded of how he got the damn pea out again though. (Squishing it _inside_ his nose really hadn't been one of Sam's brighter plans.)

3) Dean rarely does it, but when Sam has one of his emo moments, staring out of the side window of the Impala, frowning, Dean gives in so fast it's a little embarrassing. He pulls over at the next convenient stop and immediately launches into doing impersonations.

Sam will always look at him like he grew an extra head for the first few moments, frown deepening further. But Dean can be goddamn stubborn if he sets his mind to it and so he keeps it up until Sam slowly starts to smile.

By the time Dean's at his best (impersonating Bobby, complete with fake beard and cap he keeps just for that purpose. It took him a while to find a cap just like Bobby's. Stupid thing cost a fucking fortune too.) Sam's all but giggling, face open, frown disappearing. Dean keeps it up, doing his best impression of Ash, until tears of laughter stream down Sam's neck.

And if Sam is mocking him about it for the next few weeks, about how much of a fucking comedian Dean actually is, Dean thinks it's totally worth it.

4) Sometimes Dean just randomly bursts into song. Hey, it worked for those Buffy people in that one episode Dean will never admit he's seen. Sam usually chuckles, a small pleased sound and then joins right in. They end up singing some random song, completely out of tune, at the top of their lungs. It usually scares demons more than their weapons do. Which Dean tells himself later is why he started singing in the first place. Really.

5) And then there are times, when Dean is a little at a loss on how to make Sam laugh, really genuinely laugh like there's not a care in the world. Like he doesn't have dead parents, a dead girlfriend and no home.

Those times, far and few between, Dean tells Sam stories of when they were young. Granted their mother was already dead then but that doesn't mean they can't have happy memories. Like that one time Dean tried to jump over a fence and tripped, landing squarely in a puddle of mud. Or that time he accidentally flushed the toilet while Dad was in the shower, and Dad jumped out, clutching the towel around his lower body, chasing Dean around outside the motel. Or that time when Dean tried to get into that one chick's panties and it turned out she wasn't _really_ a chick and boy had that been a surprise.

Every time Dean tells such a story (and sadly enough he knows a lot of them) Sam looks at him, really looks and then he laughs loud and free. It's the laughter of a grown man Dean sometimes doesn't recognize anymore, but at the same time Sam also wears the awed expression of Dean's little brother, happy to have more memories to treasure, to shape a family picture out of.

Those are the times when Dean doesn't just make Sam laugh, but also makes him happy.


End file.
